In the field of this invention it is known that when debugging a software problem in a debugger, for example VISUAL STUDIO™, there are quite often situations in which a programmer wants to make a note of some information (e.g., value of memory at a given address, result from a function, which option is taken at a switch statement, etc.). Usually the programmer simply jots this information down on separate notepaper such as POST-IT™ notes. This can easily result in a collection of POST-IT notes full of numbers that mean little or nothing to the programmer a few minutes later.
However, this approach has the disadvantage that notes cannot be associated with development-time artefacts. Although a possible solution might be to embed this information in program comments, this is inappropriate since the source code (and program comments) should not change to incorporate notes.
A need therefore exists for a system and method for software debugging wherein the abovementioned disadvantages may be alleviated.